


This is Just to Say

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to William Carlos Williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just to Say

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt"](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/563968.html):  
>  _Wacky, off-the-wall crossover - the weirder, the better._

This is to just to say  
That I have binned the toes  
Which you had in the refrigerator*

and which you were probably saving for something  
even if they put me off my breakfast.**

Don't bother thanking me.

They were disgusting.  
So round.  
And purple.  
And oozy.

  
 _*Which is to say that I have turned them over to Molly for proper and respectful disposal at the morgue, not wanting a repeat of last month's eyeball incident.***_

 _**And no, I will not be purchasing plums at any time in the near future.****_

  
 _***Even if they were actually cow's eyeballs._   


_****Or prunes._   



End file.
